User talk:LegionXIII
Hi, welcome to Warhammer 40,000 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dark Seer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Blade bane (Talk) 10:13, 24 August 2009 References We don't mind you sing your WoW account IF it is your username, but the halo things, it's called copyright, seriously, if you have warthogs just change the background say your chapter made them from an imperial car and mounted an assault cannon on the back or something. Srg. Johnson is fine as long as it is not the exact background fro a halo. Master chief in 40k? just re-name him and DO NOT use a Spartan image. we seriously do not want to get fined for copyright, besides is is the 41st millennium, not the year 2500 Sorry bout that, that was our fault, in reflection we probably didn't go into enough detail there. What we meant was a complete reference. An example of this would be creating an article about warthogs, making them exactly the same, and then hoping no one would notice. You wouldn't have an article on Master Chief in the warhammer wiki, would you? Anyways, I dont have time to fix that up, so I will have to do it tomorrow. Re:Ravaged Heh, good that people cant figure it out, because that is exactly what I was going for. In the future I will develop them even more, and give greater descriptions. As for the pictures, that could be harder, due to the Ravaged's "uniqueness". As a rough draft, they are semi-built like Rhinos, mostly bipedal, hands like ours, covered in very strong rough grey skin stretched taunt over their bodies. But thats still just a work in progress. Locations We already have a category for locations, places ect. The category is Category:Places. Thanks for trying to help though. Dude No Primarchs, First Founding Legions or Second Founding Chapters. Go talk to Run4. KuHB1aM 20:11, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Community Writers Please visit this topic on the subject of our future fanon legions. KuHB1aM 01:26, 28 August 2009 (UTC) http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Fanon_Community_Legions By your account name (and ripped off article) I'm guessing you're a WoW player. Heh, me too. But could you not try and pretend that you've basically came up with Blizzard's lore of the game for a 40k fanon article? Thanks, man. --Solbur 17:39, 28 August 2009 (UTC) I actually read your article deeply enough to notice that you haven't just taken names, but that you've copied the general gist of the plot to the letter of Warcraft. I admit, I skimmed the bit about Irontoof and assumed it was something to do with the Waaaagh, but it's still a large military movement of Orcs (called Orks in 40K, for reference) that happens to be ripped off from another large military movement of Orcs from another game. I feel that the usage of Wildhammer Dwarves (dwarves being called Squats in 40K, and having been eliminated by the Nids a few codices ago) is ridiculous as well. Trying to write off the Lich King as a daemon spirit is a bit shabby too. You've also copied the Argent Dawn's battle with the Knights of the Ebon Blade among various other things, including Kalimdor, Outland, Elwynn Forest and god knows what else. I know you like referencing shit, man, but consider the boundary where it stops becoming a reference and starts becoming plagiarism. Thanks. --Solbur 21:36, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Solbur has a point. If you check your article's talk page, you have quite a bit of work to do over the next seven days. KuHB1aM 22:32, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Completely agree with above, fix it up,, come up with somthing origianl, your chapter must be a chapter, it can't be a legion, there were only 20. 2 may never have exsisted. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/dark_seer'''- all others must fail'] 11:17, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Argent Vanguard Needs fixing because it's entire story is ripped off. Not just references, ripoffs. As in, whole history needs overhaul. //--'Run4'My Talk'' 01:00, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Pretty much, Bolshack. It's called plagiarism. Even if it's in a different format, it's still too much like WoW. KuHB1aM 12:28, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Argent Vanguard Look, mate, this is gonna come across as blunt and abrupt, but you're gonna have to start co-operating on this and/or doing some serious research or it'll come down to the following choice: *Argent Vanguard will be deleted. *Argent Vanguard will be cleared and you can reconstruct it under strict supervision, and all edits will have to be run past an Admin or Bureaucrat. I know for the most part, I've been pointing out problems, but I can start offering solutions once you start getting even a little research going or get more open to fixing things instead of trying to find ways of circumventing the problems. I'm willing to help, I don't want to see anyone's work deleted completely, but this is getting ridiculous. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) well i've already been doing option 2, with help from Kuhblam--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:02, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Get Dark Seer in on it too. I'll join in every time possible, but I'm in college pretty much 9-5 and I spend about two and a half hours travelling every weekday. I'll read through and start getting the creative workhorse going, and see just how far and in which direction it needs to be pushed. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:07, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ok, but just remember, my chapter doesnt follow the imperium to the letter. sorta the benefit of being seperated for about 30.000 years--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:09, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :30,000 years? The Imperium's only been around for 10,000! Seriously, man, you're making no sense on this. And they're Space Marines! They follow the Imperium to the letter because they're supposed to embody it's values and beliefs. No if and or but about it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:12, September 27, 2009 (UTC) wait... if its been 10,000 years why is it called 40.000???????--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:15, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Gotcha on that one dude. Doombringer99 00:16, September 27, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 time line issues>.> oh, yea, now i remember, 8,000 years then --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:17, September 27, 2009 (UTC) It's called Warhammer 40,000 because it's set in the 41st Millennium. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) my chapter follows the beliefs that the imperial fists did during the heresy --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) and my chapter still has the LRV M23 STC because they simply havent been able to send it to mars btw--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:20, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :As in the beliefs they cast off before they founded any more Chapters? The ones they got rid of and then devoted themselves utterly to the new Imperial beliefs? As in, the ones that don't exist any more because the Fists nearly got excommunicated because of them? As for the STC, I haven't even got to that yet. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:22, September 27, 2009 (UTC) i dont know what they were cause hey didnt write it down in the codex/ rulebook, can u tell them to me please??--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:24, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :They just didn't want to have to split up the Legion after the Heresy. They got hard-headed about it and took a lot of flak for it. Eventually, they went along with it. As for the Space Marine's belief system themselves, they don't work with Aliens or use Alien technology. They're very distrustful of psykers and won't be all that happy to work with any that aren't Librarians or Sanctioned. They believe that serving the Emperor is it's own reward. Look up the Inquisitor Article for using Space Marines, it delves into their mindset and psychology on page 2, I think. And they definitely wouldn't let a Demiurg take over the title of Chapter Master, one, because they don't work with Aliens, and two, because he's not a Space Marine, and thus not elligible for the title or job. As for the Eldar, they wouldn't help them, nor would the Eldar help the Space Marines. They're both arrogant and hard-headed when it comes to each other, and they don't get along all that well except under incredibly dire circumstances, such as imminent threat of massive Chaos invasion. Once said circumstances are dealt with, they're back at each other's throats. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:30, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ok. then segment of the imperial fists is outta the question. anything i should know about ultramarines??--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) was there any 1st founding that believed in peace before endless war??--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:35, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :No. They did whatever the Emperor told them to. And all Space Marines follow the above mindset. The Fists were the one Legion who gave out about splitting the Legions into Chapters. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:36, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ok. lets think.. would a near brush with the chapter's extinction want them to make allies, even with the normal eldar?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:38, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :No. All Chapters give 5% of their gene seed to Mars, in case the Chapter ever gets destroyed. To them, death is better than allying with Xenos scum. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:40, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ok... but how come i have heard of ocasions where eldar have worked together to defeat chaos and necrons?--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:41, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Have you ever read any warhammer 40k books? Doombringer99 00:45, September 27, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 rulebooks? codexs? "Books" is a pretty vague thing >.> --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:43, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I've read books, Codices, and Rulebooks, and all other kinds of fluff material. And Chaos and the Necrons are threats to a lot more than a single Chapter. That's the kind of extremely dire circumstances. If they could contain the threat alone, the Space Marines wouldn't work with the Eldar. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:45, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Because the Eldar are enigmatic. They will go to absolutely any lengths to ensure the survival of their Craftworlds, which means that they do occasionally co-operate with other races. I think the storyline in one of the DoWs is that they're manipulating Orks into helping them, and in Winter Assault they team up with General Sturnn's IG lot. But rest assured that they will absolutely not give a damn about whoever they're working with in the long run, and most certainly will not allow them access to their technology or anything of the sort. This is even assuming the Space Marines consider working with them - a very rare occasion, seeing as I'm pretty sure hatred of all xenos is ingrained into their skull during their psycho-indoctrination as Neophytes. --Solbur 00:47, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ok then, what about tyranids. orks. chaos. necrons. dark eldar. and tau on the one planet? would space marines and eldar work together then? Only if they were all there at once, and then those races would be kicking the bejesus out of each other too, so the Space Marines and Eldar wouldn't need to gather together to fight them, so it's a big free-for-all. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:49, September 27, 2009 (UTC) well there is on azeroth. chaos in the plaguelands ish area. tau on the islands just of the western continent. dark eldar north of the plaguelands. tyranids have landed in the desert. orks in the center of the western continent. lets think, where else...--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:52, September 27, 2009 (UTC) let me check my map i drew a min.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:53, September 27, 2009 (UTC) For the Eldar and the Space marines to work together, it not only has to be an extremley desprate circumstance for BOTH races, it also has to fit the agendas of the Eldar and Space Marines. (and i meant books in genral, codexes and novels) Doombringer99 00:53, September 27, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99 Good Lord, this world is starting to sound like a rough draft for the next GW Worldwide Campaign. And anyway, they'd all be at war with each other. The Beekees and Eldar wouldn't work together because their foes are all trying to cap each other, as well as the Space Marines. //--''Run4My Talk'' 00:54, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Your almost making it sound like its a new dawn of war game, with all the races attacking at once. Doombringer99 00:55, September 27, 2009 (UTC)doombringer99